deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Kira tapes
The Kira tapes are a number of video tapes used by Misa Amane (aka the Second Kira) as part of a plan to contact the real Kira. The Japanese Task Force uses similar tapes to try to control the Second Kira by impersonating the original Kira. A written diary is also involved. The tapes and diary dominate much of the storyline between Chapter 23, "Hard Run," and Chapter 31, "Easy," and are mentioned in Chapter 33, "Removal," as the main proof against Misa after her arrest. Making of the tapes The tapes sent by Misa show the name "Kira" on a blank background, poorly drawn in an "Old English MT" or "Cloister Black" font, similar to the "L" used by L when communicating via computer, such as on the laptop used by his associate Watari at the Interpol meeting or in his live challenge to Kira on TV (see chapter 2 "L"). The voice is also changed using a voice modifier. The fifth tape made by the Task Force features Kira's name in a joined up written style similar to "Edwardian Script ITC" and surrounded by a glowing pattern, implying that it was made by computer and making it more clear to the audience that this is a Kira unconnected to the sender of the previous tapes, who is denounced as an imposter. Plot The first four tapes The first four tapes are received by Sakura TV on April 13, 2004, along with written instructions. They are purportedly from Kira, who threatens to kill Hitoshi Demegawa, the head of the station, if he does not cooperate. An unscrupulous man, Demegawa is only too eager to go ahead just for the sake of his ratings. #The first tape predicts the deaths of petty criminals Seiichi and Seiji Machiba. (When they die, the studio is satisfied that the tapes are from Kira.) #The second tape announces the deaths of two TV newscasters who were critical of Kira. The tape goes on to announce that Kira wants to work with the police and the public in order to create a better world, free of crime and that nobody should oppose or publicly question his actions. (This is broadcast live on national TV just before 6pm on April 18, 2004; the killing of the newscasters is live and confirms to the public that Kira is behind the tapes. It also announces his aims.) #The third tape is to be broadcast if the authorities agree to Kira's terms, requesting that the details of all criminals should be made public, even for minor crimes. L and senior police figures must also appear on TV and agree to the deal. (The contents of this tape is never made public.) #The fourth tape is to be broadcast if Kira's terms are refused. In it, Kira expresses regret and also warns that failure to publicize the details of criminals will lead to the deaths of policemen and people in the media. Kira also demands that either the head of the NPA or L be executed for refusing to assist in the making of a better world. Since L's real identity is secret, he must appear on TV in four days' time. If Kira does not believe him to be the real L (see Lind L. Tailor incident) then Kira will kill other policemen in different parts of the world. The events surrounding the first four tapes are described in chapters 23 "Hard Run," 24 "Shield," 25 "Fool," and 26 "Reversal." They include police attempts to stop the broadcast, which leads to the Kira killing of police detective Hirokazu Ukita and two unnamed uniformed colleagues, and Soichiro Yagami resorting to desperate measures to stop and seize the tapes. The authorities later broadcast the fourth tape rejecting the offer of co-operation. However, they also privately insist that L appears on TV without deception since otherwise, it will lead to the deaths of other officers including the head of the Japanese police and others randomly picked throughout the world. L understands their attitude but suggests an alternative strategy. The poor quality of the tapes and the events surrounding them have led L to conclude that there is a Second Kira along with the one that they are already hunting for but one who is even more powerful since he can kill people by looking at them (see Shinigami Eyes). Light Yagami is invited to join the Japanese Task Force. As Kira, he sees this as a chance to get L to appear on TV and thus be killed by the Second Kira, but as Light Yagami, he has to discourage the move for fear of increasing L's suspicion that he is Kira. Light is also concerned that the killing of innocents, such as policemen and newscasters, is costing Kira valuable public support that is crucial in his plans for a new world order. He instead tells the Kira Task Force that there is a Second Kira, basing his assumptions on the same grounds as L. The fifth tape Chapter 26 "Reversal" tells of the making and broadcasting of a tape by the Task Force as an effort to cool down the Second Kira's murderous activities, which have already claimed about seven lives. This one also claims to have been sent by Kira but features his name in a different font, and the narrative is actually based on a script ironically written at L's request by Light. :In the tape, Kira claims that the previous tapes were made by an imposter. Kira tells the imposter that he is forgiven for impersonating him since they share the same goals. However, the killing of innocents is not acceptable and the imposter should not act so rashly. The sixth tape Another tape is made by the imposter (now dubbed the Second Kira) and sent to the police via Sakura TV. It features in chapters 26 "Reversal" and 27 "Love." :The sender admits to being another Kira and will do as instructed but also wants to meet the real Kira. The sender asks Kira to arrange for them to meet without being caught by the police, expressing doubt that Kira has the Eyes but assuring him that he will not be killed. There is also a suggestion that they make contact using their Shinigami. L is shocked at the idea that Shinigami exist, but the other detectives put it down to a code word whose meaning would only be known to Kira. Light is annoyed at the fact that the Second Kira is revealing such crucial information as the Shinigami and their Eyes and making L's appearance on TV—and possible death—unnecessary. L decides to let the Kiras make the next move, hoping to get more clues out of them. The diary The tape is broadcast, but when Kira fails to respond to it, the Second Kira sends a written diary dated from the month of May of the previous year, clearly intended as hints as to where they can meet. It features in Chapter 27 "Love" and Chapter 28 "Judgement". :The diary consists of single line entries describing the days in the life of an average school pupil in the month of May. It even mentions missing the first day of the new school term, meeting friends at Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 26th. It concludes by claiming to have seen a Shinigami during a major game at the Tokyo Dome on the 30th. Since the date of the 22nd mentions swapping notes (as in school notes), Light concludes that that is where the Second Kira wants to meet (with Death Notes). The detectives are focused on the 30th and the Shinigami at the Dome, but L decides to have the other places mentioned checked out on the days in question with extra security cameras on location and officers in plain clothes mixing with the crowds. The diary is broadcast. Light goes to Aoyama on the 22nd and is seen for the first time by Misa Amane, the Second Kira. The seventh tape In Chapter 29, "Weapon," the Japanese Task Force is told that another tape has arrived from the Second Kira. :In this tape, the Second Kira claims to have found Kira and thanks the police and media for their help. The posting of the video on the 23rd would indicate that the meeting was in Aoyama. This and other incidents make L suspect Light Yagami all the more of being Kira. Light is frustrated by the Second Kira making these public announcements which are only helping the police and at the same time is concerned for his own life and the possibility of betrayal. The other detectives fear that the Kiras have made contact, but L points out that this may not be the case since "found" is not the same as "met." He suggests that the police make an official appeal to the Second Kira to assist them in the inquiry. :The announcement goes out that it is too dangerous for the Second Kira to meet the original Kira, who will simply use and murder the former. In return for a lighter sentence, the Second Kira is also urged to reveal Kira's identity to the police. Misa Amane instead goes to see Light Yagami at his house and, by getting him to touch her Death Note, confirms her identity as the Second Kira by letting him see her Shinigami Rem. Misa explains how the videos were made with the help of a female friend whose fingerprints are on the envelopes used to post them. She explains that she is devoted to Kira since he killed the robbers who murdered her parents and wants to be his girlfriend; in fact, she is willing to be used by Light in any way in order to earn his love and approval. Light decides that he can use her Shinigami Eyes in order to kill L—and then kill her afterward—but is warned by Rem that if any harm comes to Misa, Rem will kill him. L meanwhile requests that police detective Mogi keep Light under surveillance. The last tape Light asks Misa to send a final Kira tape to the police. This tape reaches the Task Force two days later (see Chapter 31, "Easy"): :The announcement on the video is that the Second Kira will no longer make public statements in the name of Kira but wants to earn his approval and will thus punish criminals that Kira has not yet dealt with. The Second Kira also expresses the wish to share the power of Kira with others in order to create a better world. Light hopes to panic the detectives into thinking that Kira's powers can be passed on to others. However, L's conclusion is that the Kiras have met, since the Second Kira has announced the terms to obtain Kira's approval and must have gotten them from Kira himself. That evening, Light meets Misa again in the street and takes her home, a scene observed discreetly by Mogi. Aftermath Chapter 33, "Removal," sees Misa being arrested under suspicion of being the Second Kira and the start of her detention by L. It also has the detectives revealing how forensics have gathered enough evidence against her, including traces of pollen on a video from flowers from her original hometown, a notebook and pen matching the page and ink used for the diary, and train receipts of when she travelled to post the videos. It can be assumed that Misa was traced after Mogi witnessed the scene between her and Light and followed them back to Light's house. Mogi is mentioned arresting Misa in Chapter 34, "Imprisonment." Light meanwhile comes under pressure from Rem to get Misa out of custody and sets up a plan of action that takes effect from Chapter 34 onward. Chapter 36, "Father and Son," has L mentioning that Misa described making occult videos as a way of explaining the evidence that links her to the Second Kira's tapes. Category:Objects